My own patent No. 4,506,204 shows electro-magnetic alignment apparatus which includes at least three magnet assemblies mounted in spaced relationship, at least three coil assemblies mounted to pass through the high flux region of the magnet assemblies, means for connecting the coil assemblies to form a rigid structure, and means for controlling the supply of current to the coils so that the structure can be moved selectively in three degrees of freedom. My present contribution to the art is a new alignment apparatus, which is an improvement over such known systems.